


A Galra's mate

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frottage, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Mates, NSFW, No Smut, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lotor, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, but only because it's implied/for the card, legit this is so tame lol, lotor is soft for lance, nsfw card, sorta - Freeform, talk about mates, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Relax my love, no one is going to pay any mind to us so long as you stay quiet.” Lotor offers as he tilts his head and closes his lips over the bruise in Lance’s neck. Lance’s breath hitches and he instantly bites his bottom lip to stop himself from making any further noise.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	A Galra's mate

Lance was tense. He knew that he was. He never stood with his shoulders squared this much, _ever_. But he was finding it hard to get himself to relax. He was trying to focus on his breathing, reminding himself to take in slow drags through his nose, letting them out on soft exhales through his mouth. But the more he tried to focus the more he seemed to get worked up. He somehow tenses up further when he feels the light touch of fingers against the small of his back. He sucks in a sudden breath, his eyes shooting up to stare out at nothing as he freezes up. A soft chuckle reaches his ear and somehow it reminds him he needs to keeping breathing, that he can’t just hold his breath and hope things will pass him by. He exhales slowly, his muscles relaxing slightly.

Lotor’s hair tickles the side of his neck as he leans into Lance’s body, his lips level with Lance’s ear. His breath fans over the side of Lance’s face as his hands move to grip Lance’s hips in a comforting hold. Well, Lance assumes it’s meant to be comforting but it just puts him more on edge. Lotor turns his head slightly and his lips barely brush Lance’s cheek as his mouth falls open. Lance can hear the smirk in his voice.

“What’s the matter, Lance? I’ve never seen you this tense.” Lotor hums as he nuzzles his nose lightly against Lance’s face. Lance swallows thickly and tries to ignore the throb in his neck, the opposite side to where Lotor’s face was now. But the throb was unmissable, it pulsed with his veins and made him aware of his own heart rate. It ached more than what it had last night when Lotor had left the bruise there. Lance swallows again and licks his lips, wetting them in hopes that maybe somehow that would help him speak.

“Of course I’m tense,” Lance responds, side-eyeing the alien for a brief second before he turns his gaze back in front of him. No one was staring at them, and he doesn’t know why anyone would be. Lotor was pretty heavy-handed with PDA, he liked making sure that he was in Lance’s personal bubble every chance he could get away with it. And that was fine, Lance had no problems with Lotor’s touchy side. But the throb in his neck and the slight tenderness to his ass was making him feel nervous for reasons he couldn’t explain without sounding like he was crazy or delusional.

“Was I too rough with you?” Lotor asks and Lance swallows again, shaking his head quickly.

“No, not at all.” Lance manages to get his voice and brain to cooperate enough for him to say what he wants instead of something stupid. Lotor shuffles closer to him, wrapping his arms lightly around Lance’s waist as he leans into Lance’s back. Lance instinctively leans back into Lotor’s lean body. Lotor rests his chin on the top of Lance’s head and smiles softly to himself.

“Good. What’s bothering you then?” He asks again. Lance drops his gaze to his feet and lets out a soft sigh.

“I don’t know, it’s stupid.” Lance shrugs. Lotor doesn’t respond for a moment. He reacts by sliding his hand up Lance’s front, pressing his palm to his chest as he presses his thumb suddenly and roughly against Lance’s nipple. He rolls it under the pad, the rough material of Lance’s shirt irritating it. Lance gasps softly, his back arching into the action without his permission.

“You’re afraid of someone asking you about that bruise on your neck.” Lotor hums knowingly. Lance shudders against Lotor’s body, the low, soft sound of Lotor’s voice getting to him in all the worst ways.

“I told you not to,” Lance complains as he reaches up and tries to pull Lotor’s hand away from his chest. Lotor swats him away and goes back to teasing Lance’s nipple through his shirt.

“I couldn’t resist, you looked so delicious and I just wanted a taste.” Lotor offers as he turns his head into Lance’s neck and kisses the bruise. Lance chews his bottom lip as heat comes to his cheeks. He doesn’t have a response to that, so he chooses to stay quiet. Lotor chuckles softly and slides his other hand lower on Lance’s body. Lance is quick to grab hold of his wrist and stop him from going any further.

“What are you doing?” Lance asks, his voice raising embarrassingly high. He doesn’t let it deter him as he turns his head and tries to get a look at Lotor. The alien just reaches up and takes hold of Lance’s jaw, turning his head forward again before he drops his hand down Lance’s front again.

“Relax my love, no one is going to pay any mind to us so long as you stay quiet.” Lotor offers as he tilts his head and closes his lips over the bruise in Lance’s neck. Lance’s breath hitches and he instantly bites his bottom lip to stop himself from making any further noise.

The others were all on the bridge only a few meters from himself and Lotor, stood around together discussing something that was probably important enough he should also be listening in. But they hadn’t acknowledged his presence when he’d entered, and he hadn’t drawn attention to himself yet, so maybe they didn’t even know he had even been standing there before Lotor joined him. To be fair, he’d been trying to mentally prepare for someone to poke fun at the hickey blooming in his skin. Which was going to be worse now that Lotor was lightly nibbling on his skin again.

“This is a bad idea.” Lance mumbles. Lotor chuckles softly as he moves his hand to press firmly against Lance’s crotch. Lance holds back a whimper at the feeling of Lotor grinding his palm into his confined cock.

“Most of my ideas are bad,” Lotor notes as he presses himself into Lance’s back more and rolls his hips slowly into Lance’s ass. Lance swallows thickly, closing his eyes as he tries to get himself to relax, to calm down and somehow ignore Lotor’s ministrations.

“Not helping,” Lance argues, his nails biting into Lotor’s arms as a means to ground himself some. Lotor chuckles again, parting his lips to press a firm, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Lance’s neck. His teeth graze Lance’s skin which causes another shudder to run down Lance’s spine. Lance involuntarily pushes his hips back against Lotor’s own.

“Are all humans as uptight as you?” Lotor asks. Lance huffs out an annoyed sound and turns his head to look back up at the other. Lotor raises an eyebrow sceptically as he continues to grind into Lance’s ass.

“I’m not uptight. I just really don’t want someone to see us like this.” Lance admits. Lotor stops his movements and pulls back from Lance’s neck, looking down at the other with something akin to confusion.

“Why’s that?” Lotor asks and Lance stares for a long moment before he remembers that Lotor isn’t _human_ at all. Who knows what kind of affections or public displays Galra find acceptable. Lance swallows again and looks back to the others. They’re still consumed in their conversation.

“Public indecency isn’t exactly something people are fond of.” Lance states. Lotor hums and for a moment Lance thinks he’s going to step away. His grip does loosen on Lance’s body, but he makes no further actions to move.

“My apologies, Galra are very possessive of their mates.” Lotor offers and Lance’s gut flips at the use of the word. _Mate_ , like he belonged to Lotor or something now, like they were some kind of animals that acquired mates with the intention of procreating. Lance glances up at Lotor through the corner of his eye and lets out a shaky breath. He pushes himself back against Lotor’s body again, grinding up against him.

“I think I can get used to it,” Lance admits. Lotor’s smirk returns to his face as he drops both hands to Lance’s hips and grinds up against him harder this time. Lance’s eyes flutter closed, and he reaches back to grip the back of Lotor’s hair, curling it around his fingers as Lotor’s lips find their spot against his neck again.

“I’m glad to hear that, Lance. I intend to keep you for a while yet.” Lotor purrs.

And if Lance lets out a small moan at that, he doesn’t even _care_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
